Taurus
Taurus "I cant...." (Tar-us);The Zodiac Taurus;The Bull 16 ''' '''Mental State: Borderline Personality Disorder Attracted To: FLESH Gender: FLESH Female Physical State: Healing FLESH Emotional State: Unknown Physical Scars/Wounds: Eyes removed FROM FLESH Weight: 117 lb IN FLESH Status: Alive ''' '''Sexuality: Demisexual Bi-romantic 75% female 25% Male (currently attracted to females mostly) Voice: ''' '''FLESH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6gIQ4KHT9w Past: Pending/TBA Personality It's almost impossible to make her go anywhere when Taurus is set on one place and one goal. Being incredibly kind she tries to say the most polite things and stays calm in bad situations when trying to comfort people. She tries her best to please everyone just trying to be appreciated. FLESH Eye Candy FLESH Taurus likes someone she can relate to and feel secure around. Friends are her best bet to be with as she admires someone who takes action and does things for themselves. Though incredibly stubborn Taurus tends to fall for the person who's going to make her feel secure. ' FLESH '''Loving to do gestures for people Taurus is materialistic and loves to shower people with compliments just to feel reassured for a thank you. Someone who would say thank you or make her feel appreciated is most likely to be the one to win her heart. Taurus likes people that are taller than herself so she doesn't feel awkward and loves people more than 3 inches taller than her little 5'1 self. They have to be rather fit, but not be open to eating food and lots of it. She likes people who wear pants and '''FLESH-'''shirts in a more casual style not admiring those who wear fancy dresses on a casual occasion. Those who are simple but take care of their own appearance. She has no particular preference of how a person looks (ie. eye color, hair color) '''FLESH'Taurus mostly focuses on personality. Relationships Aries 20%(Frenemy)-" You left me for dead back there....and you didn't let me do what I wanted" Cancer FLESH '20%(Regretted)- "T-The flower crown is lovely....Thank you....but you left me...''You're asking for it just standing there all the time. It's always the perfect opportunity isn't it. Always so sad aren't you...It will be okay soon it will all be okay. We can all eat '''FLESH '''together" Leo 5%- "''Don't think twice about laughing at me. You just want to see me suffer don't ya-''" Libra 30%(Stranger)- "FLESH- 'Take good care alright...Hope you feel better, but you caused my friend pain and that's something I can't forgive. ''You are taking my best friend away.... " Gemini 50%(Stranger)-"Let's be friends! I need some new friends and you happened to bump into me. Oh my god is this fate...? I might have a new friend! How exciting!'' Let's be friends and make barbecued ''FLESH" Scorpio 12% (Pervert/Stranger)- "He commented on my breasts- I don't particularly like that but karma hit him like a tiny bug being squashed...literally. I'm glad that worm ate you're 'FLESH'" Pisces 12%(Stranger)- "I didn't know you..but you got together with a complete stranger.......THE WORM ATE YOUR 'FLESH'" Virgo(Friend)60%- "Virgooooooooooooo- Where are youuuuuu? I haven't seen you in a whileeeeeee. I just want to eat your FLESH" Scorpio (REQUESTED-)2% "With all his open wounds.. He smells so good, and is so easy and vulnerable.. I can already taste his '''FLESH"-'''XPZero's words Category:Original Characters